1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing apparatus which can further add an expanding function to a plurality of functions that can be realized by a print processing related program, a print setting adjusting method, a storing medium in which a computer-readable program has been stored, and its program.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as release forms of an installation set of a printer driver from a hardware vendor which manufactures devices such as a printer and the like, there are a case where the installation set is packaged upon shipping of the device, a case where a site of each vendor is opened and the user freely downloads the printer driver and uses it, and the like. Although the printer driver released along such a path is used in various environments, there are many demands for realizing a certain specific function by the printer driver among a variety of use environments. Particularly, in an enterprise environment such as a large enterprise or the like, such a tendency is increasing.
In such a background, in recent years, a printer driver which realizes the addition of the specific function in the plug-in format has been proposed. The function expansion of the printer driver in the plug-in format denotes a method of realizing the function addition by providing a differential module, that is, the plug-in separately from the installation set of the printer driver distributed from a printer vendor.
For example, there has been disclosed a technique regarding a data processing apparatus in which a module group (plug-in) which is installed into the printer driver for controlling an output apparatus is determined in accordance with the print function set by the user, thereby reducing redundancy, suppressing a lack of memory capacity, and realizing the simplification of a print process and the improvement of a print speed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-108580).
In the function expansion system in the plug-in format, besides the example of the functions as mentioned above, the plug-in of various functions as well as the functions regarding the security have been developed. However, there is a case where such a plurality of different functions are added to the same driver. In such an environment, in order to allow the user to use the plurality of additional functions, there is a case where a user interface (UI) sheet that is unique to the additional functions is added onto the UI of the printer driver of an adding destination side, thereby enabling the user to set the additional functions.
At this time, in the case where the user changes the settings of the additional functions or changes the settings which can be set by the original printer driver, the situation where a conflict occurs between the settings is considered.
Even in the case where the setting change of the additional functions is not realized by the UI, the situation where conflict with other setting values occurs by realizing the additional functions is considered. Before the additional functions are added, when a setting change environment (UI) is provided for the user by a print setting sheet, the printer driver enables only the setting-possible items to be set in accordance with the setting change by the user so that no conflict occurs between the settings, thereby disabling the setting-impossible items (items in which the conflict occurs) to be set. A process to prevent the conflict between the settings from occurring in the print setting in the printer driver as mentioned above is called a conflict process (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-108580 and No. 2001-75758).